The Key
by Sunrise
Summary: The whole shebang! Harry must leave to fight Moldie Voldie and Hermione's devasted...five years later, something totally unexpected occurs...will life ever be the same?
1. The Beginning of the Ending (You got tha...

Author's Note: OK, this is my first romance fanfic and boy, is it long! It started out as a tiny idea in my head for a short but sweet romance between Harry and Hermione. Then it got more elaborate and this is the product. Actually, it is only part one of the product. There will only be two parts, don't worry! I don't own the characters, J.K. Rowling does (I wish I did though!). The song The Prince You Charmed belongs to Youngstown who belongs to Hollywood records. As always, review. Only constructive criticism though. But please, don't sue me or flame me.

* Sunrise *

I, for one of the first times all year, was content. So far, my seventh year at Hogwarts had been a mild hell. My parents were getting divorced and I was always getting letters from them, trashing the other one. I constantly had headaches and I was very upset that my parents- my calm, rational, boring, but always loving parents- didn't love each other any more. I felt it was somewhat my fault. I thought that maybe if I had been home, instead of learning magic at Hogwarts, they'd still be together. I had even been thinking of leaving Hogwarts before graduating to go and be with my parents, but Harry talked me out of it. All the times I had sat in the common room, Harry was there. I was constantly in Harry's arms with him comforting me. He was really supportive. Harry was really the reason I stayed, well, Harry and Ron. They were truly my best friends, no doubt about it. Well, Ron was my best friend and Harry was my best friend _and_ boyfriend. A few years ago if someone had told me that I would go out with Harry during my sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, I would have laughed. But back then, our relationship had been platonic and friendly. Towards the end of my fifth year, I realized I liked Harry a little more than just friends. It seemed that Harry had too, but was too coward to act on. Last year, he seemed to have the courage and acted on. Harry and I were established as a couple to everyone in the school. Ron was happy for us and for himself- he was going out with Lavender. The pair had been going out for three years and I even knew that Ron was planning on asking Lavender to marry him at the end of their seventh year.

Right now Harry, Ron, Lavender, Seamus, Ginny, and I were sitting on some chairs on the side of the Great Hall. The Great Hall had been transformed into a dance scene. The table where the professors normally ate now held the wizard DJ and his equipment, the tables where the students ate had been removed and was currently a dance area. The DJ was playing Muggle songs as well as wizard ones. He seemed to think they were 'in tune' with their musical side and many students believed he was right. Lavender put it best –Muggles may not have any magical talent, but they certainly had musical. The reason for all the festivities was simple. Every year Dumbledore gave an end of the year dance for the seventh years. School ended in less than a week. Ginny was only there because her and Seamus were going out and she had been invited. It was invite only to the first through sixth years at Hogwarts.

Suddenly, a really fast song came on by a Muggle band. We all got up and started to dance like crazy. However, it was a short Muggle song and ended quickly. The DJ put on a slow song (Muggle yet again) and Harry looked at me. I blushed but moved closer to him. Hesitantly, we started to dance. I think it was obvious neither of us had ever danced to a slow song, as this was the first dance anyone at Hogwarts had been too. Some people had been to wizard clubs but Harry and I were never ones for crowded clubs. I closed my eyes and laid my head on Harry's shoulder. I felt at ease here. Sooner than I wanted the song was over. Ron came over and grinned.

"Hey, do you guys have a song?" 

"A song? What do you mean?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, a song. It's the first song you dance to with each other. Do you have one? Lavender and mine is I Put a Spell On You by The Cauldron Girls. We went to that new club in Hogsmeades a while ago." Ron replied.

I got into the conversation then. "No, we don't have a song. That was the first time we ever danced together. So, the song we just danced to is now our song?" Ron nodded and I continued. "What was the name of the song?" 

Ron was about to ask but Harry, who had caught on earlier than I had, was just returning from the DJ's booth. The song was by a Muggle group named Youngstown and was called _The Prince You Charmed_. I don't know why I had a feeling that would be important in some way, but I did.

---------

Later in the Gryffindor Common Room, after the dance, I was sitting on Harry's lap. As I said, I was very content. Ron and Lavender were no were to be found and everyone else was in bed already. I put my head on Harry's chest and closed my eyes. I could feel his heart beating and felt so safe. I knew that the Dark Lord was still out there but also knew that he wasn't going to surface anytime soon. Harry was very powerful and Voldemort, well, Voldemort just wasn't. He wasn't going to show up any time soon, I could feel it. I had learned to trust my instincts, they were normally right. I didn't want to think about any of that now, just the good stuff. That was Harry. 

Harry must have seen that I had fallen asleep. He shook me to wake me up- it was about two o'clock in the morning. If Professor McGonagall came in, we would be in big trouble. I woke up after a gentle shaking and smiled. 

"Time to go in?" I asked, knowing the answer. Harry didn't answer, instead he bent down and kissed me. After a while, I had to pull myself away. It was too risky- we would be in too much trouble if Professor McGonagall came in. Harry leaned forward again and whispered in my ear "I love you." I was really surprised- it was the first time he had ever said those three little words to me. I smiled again and replied "I love you, too". Then I got up and with one last look, went in to my dormitory. 

The next week went too fast for any seventh year, including me. The last day of school was there in a blink of an eye. On the last day of school, as always, there was a graduation ceremony for us seventh years. Everyone at Hogwarts was present – it was mandatory. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Welcome to the Graduating Ceremony of the Class of 2000. Will the Head Boy and Girl please come up for there diplomas?" He was never one for large speeches. He liked to keep orations short and to the point. Harry and I looked at each other and walked up hand in hand.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I take great pride in presenting your diplomas to the Head Boy and Girl who are among the greatest to ever graduate from Hogwarts. I wish you well as you leave Hogwarts."

We took our diplomas, turned and bowed. Harry made a short speech and sat down. I followed with my own speech and ended with tears in my eyes. I was really going to miss this place. 

After the rest of the Class of 2000 got their certificates, there was a great feast. Well wishers surrounded Harry and I and many others but the biggest event was the engagement of Ron and Lavender. I, of course, was ecstatic for two of my best friends and was even made a bridesmaid. Harry was made best man, but that was of no surprise to anyone. The wedding was to take place in a month. Ron had secretly been making plans before he even proposed to Lavender with his mother. 

The rest of the day, after the feast, was spent saying 'Goodbye' and 'I'll miss you' and 'Keep in touch!' I said goodbye to Ron, Lavender (who I had surprisingly became quite good friends with), Seamus, Ginny, and all the rest of my friends, making plans to write and see everyone at the wedding. Harry was saved for last. After the train ride back from Hogwarts, we stood at the platform until everyone had gone. Neither of us knew what to say. 

Finally, I threw my arms around Harry. I knew that as soon as Ron and Lavender got married, he was off to Northern Africa to search for Voldemort. That was where the last reports of Dark Arts being used a lot came from. An agency not known to many named EVN (pronounced even)- Eliminating Voldemort Now, had enlisted him earlier this year. He had agreed to search for You-Know-Who at once; Harry wanted revenge. I didn't want him to go but even I couldn't change Harry's mind. He was set. I was to be the next Transfiguration teacher, as McGonagall was retiring from teaching and becoming a member of the Ministry of Magic, a job she had always wanted secretly. I was excited but, at the same time, sad. I was going to be crossing the line between getting the homework and giving the homework, going on the adventures and watching out for the adventurers.

Harry and I knew that we couldn't stay at the platform forever. But we didn't want to leave each other and not see the other till the wedding. But I had to see my parents before the divorce became final and Harry had to find EVN's headquarters and get all the information needed for his mission. We shared one last passionate kiss and went our separate ways, however unwilling.

---------

My parent's divorce had gone well, for a divorce. My mother had moved to some town in America, eager to get away from my father and, apparently, me. She still didn't like the fact that I was a witch. I didn't mind though. We were never close. My father had kept the house. I was happy one of my parents had because I didn't want to lose it. It had been in the family for years and when I was home from Hogwarts, my sanctuary. I knew that I was going to be living in the wizarding world from now on, not the Muggle, but I still wanted to know that I could go home to a house I had known for years.

Soon after the divorce had occurred, the wedding day came. Ron and his mother had planned a wonderful wedding with beautiful flowers and decorations. The ceremony was just as beautiful as the actual church and many people were crying at the end. I was one of them. The reception was held at an attractive, large hall and many of my friends were there. The wedding was really a symbol of the end of our Hogwarts years, we had all grown up and there was nothing holding us together anymore. After this, we were all going to go our separate ways, wherever that may be. I was very sad, as I didn't want to let go of my youthful years. But with all the sense of ending, I was extremely happy for the newlyweds. They were the first to get married and a bet was placed on who would be the next. Many people thought Harry and I would be the next, but we both knew different. There was no way we could be married and still have the careers we wanted- teacher and seeker. Perhaps we'd get married after he was done searching and I was sick of teaching, whenever that may be.

Needless to say, after the wedding, I went numb. I wasn't going to see Harry, my boyfriend for the past two years and best friend for the last seven, until he had found Voldemort. Harry estimated it would take a year but I told him to be realistic- it would be more like three. I mean, no one knew exactly where he was and he certainly wasn't leaving any clues! Inside, I felt like a part of me was dying. While thinking about how I would survive without Harry, I was also thinking about the part about possibly living my whole life without Harry. What if Voldemort was stronger than expected and Harry died in the process of eliminating him? What if Harry found another woman? I forced these thoughts out of my mind and focused on the task at hand- saying goodbye. Like the train station scene, I threw my arms around him. I sobbed into his arms and I saw a few tears roll down his cheek too. We must have stood in the same spot for at least a half and hour, savoring our moments together. Finally, Harry pulled away and took out a long box. He handed it to me and I opened it. Laying in Muggle tissue paper was the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. There was a silver chain and on it was a silver key. The key was styled to look like an old fashioned key, the kinds that open Muggle attics. I gasped, it was a tiny key but I had gotten the message. Our song, _The Prince You Charmed _by_ Youngstown_ had a chorus that went like this:

You've got the key to my heart,

Right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm,  
And you'll never have to worry

Never want for nothing  
Because I'm, I'm the prince you charmed.

Before I could say anything, Harry bent down and whispered in my ear, "You have the key to my heart. I love you_._" I smiled and said something similar. Understanding that we had to separate now or we would never, I kissed him and watched him leave. Then, I got on my broom and flew to my temporary apartment. It was there that I sat down and realized my loss.

---------

__

Five Years Later

Harry had been gone for five years. I had not heard anything from him in three years and hadn't seen him in five. Every day I read the _Daily Prophet_ and looked for information about Voldemort or Harry. There never was any. I always kept faith that he would be back soon, after all, he was Harry Potter. Who else could defeat Voldemort? He was going to be back.

I wear the necklace that Harry gave to me every day. Three years ago I had bought the CD that had our song on it. Whenever I have a bad day or a thoroughly exhausting one, I play the song. It is my way to get out anger and frustration. Every time I play it, I went back in time to the dance. Every time I wished that Harry would come back and sweep me into his arms. It never happened.

I am enjoying teaching at Hogwarts immensely. At first, it was very awkward. I had to call all my teachers by their first names because I was now their co-worker. However, I enjoy the change. I am well liked by the students. I'm about as strict as Professor McGonagall had been but I smile more. I don't give as much homework; instead we work more in class. I don't favor any house but I do tend to overlook mysterious coming and goings from the Gryffindor Common Room. Teaching is pretty uneventful. I get new students every year, many of who reminded me of myself, Ron or Harry, and old students leave. I think that is the hardest part- saying goodbye to all the students that I have taught. But I know that it must be done. 

Ron, who followed his father's footsteps, works in the Ministry of Magic. Lavender is a housewife. They have four children. Joe is the oldest at four, then the twins- Brian and Brett- at two and the youngest is Samantha. Sam is only seven months old. All of their children have bright red hair like Ron's. They are all extremely cute and I am looking forward to teaching them.

This year, I got an interesting bunch of first years. There are a few students from America in it. One of the girls, Hallie James, is popular and considerate and probably one of the best witches in her class. She is in Gryffindor, like I was. She and I have become good friends and she visits my room often for advice or just to talk. She is very much like myself. 

I never told any of my students about my relationship with Harry. I didn't want anyone to ask me questions or anything personal about him. I wanted to keep him a secret. Like us dating was a secret, our being best friends was too. Not many people knew that we had even gone to school together. In a way this was good, I didn't want anyone to know about my past. In another way, this was bad because in my mind I am wondering if I was being insecure by not telling anyone about the two of us. 

One day I was teaching the Gryffindor first years. Something had gone wrong with the schedules this year because normally I teach Gryffindor and another house. However, this year I was teaching Gryffindor alone. I was almost done with the lesson when my owl, Prince, flew in. I was surprised because my owl knows that lesson time is not a good time to deliver mail. Then I noticed what he was carrying. It was something labeled IMPORTANT. Wondering what it could be, I opened it. It was an emergency edition of the Daily Prophet. At first I wondered why they had put out an emergency edition until I saw the title. HARRY POTTER – DEAD? it proclaimed. I gasped and scanned the article. The gist of it was a body burned beyond recognition was found at a site that was suspected to have previously been Lord Voldemort's hide out. The body had Harry Potter's wand next to it and it was assumed that the body was Harry Potter. There was no word on whether Voldemort had been killed.

I croaked out 'Class dismissed, no homework' with tears in my eyes and ran to my room. I sat there for a few hours sobbing. I knew I shouldn't have let Harry go and find You-Know-Who. Now I would never see Harry again. I would never dance with him or snuggle in his arms or make out with him again. After a few hours of crying and punching my pillow, I went down to dinner. My face was tear stained and blotchy and I was weak from crying. I knew I was a mess and should clean myself up but I didn't have the energy to and I didn't care either. Dinner was almost over anyway. Of course when I walked in the Great Hall it went dead quiet. Everyone was staring at me. Professor Dumbledore told the Great Hall to continue to eat and came over to me. No one talked or moved. I broke down again but this time in front of the whole student and teacher body. Dumbledore lead me out and to my room. He told me to go to sleep and that he would talk to me tomorrow. _How was I to sleep when the man I loved just died?_ I thought. But, surprisingly, as soon as my head hit the pillow I feel asleep. But my dreams weren't peaceful- they were nightmares.

The next morning, after freshening up and making sure that my robes were clean, I went to Dumbledore's office. He welcomed me and told me to sit down.

"Hermione, I know you were very close to Harry and I want you to know that I am here for you if you ever need to talk. The funeral is being planned to take place in four days and the wake in three. We are having two wakes- a private one for family and friends and a second one for the general public. Both will be held on Thursday. I would like you to speak at the funeral. I am sure that the Durleys won't want to speak and I know you were the closest to him besides Ron. I asked Ron to speak also and he agreed." 

I nodded. It was still a shock to me that Harry was dead. I knew, however, that I had to speak. "Professor Dumbledore, I will speak at the funeral. Harry would do that much for me."

The next two days, I learned, were set aside to prepare for the funeral. I had a lot to do in those days. I had to go and see Ron and prepare my speech.

I had told Ron I was going to visit him for the day to prepare the speeches. He had insisted that I stay at his house for the night. I had agreed, it would be good to see Ron and Lavender again. I got there at about five o'clock on Monday night and hadn't even knocked when the door was flung open by Joe. He ran to me screaming "Aunt Hermie! Aunt Hermie!" Aunt Hermie was my nickname for the four Weasley children. I scooped him up and went inside. Ron greeted me with a small smile and took Joe. Brian and Brett met me there and I got hugs from the two troublemakers. After all the children had gone downstairs at their father's request, Ron and I sat down.

"You look good Hermione," he started but I cut him off.

"I look good? What are you, blind? I have a mirror. I look horrible and I know it." Suddenly, I stopped. I was being really rude and mean to my best friend. He was going through the same thing I was. 

"I'm sorry I lashed out on you Ron. I've been under a ton of stress lately. I'm sure you have been too. Dumbledore has been great, but I've heard the rumors going around about me. No one knows the truth. I have even been labeled as Lord Voldemort, now feeling guilty about killing Harry. The students don't care if this sounds far fetched, they try to come up with the most unlikely stories and then convince themselves it's right. But, God, could they be farther than the truth?" With that, for what seemed like the hundredth time, I started to cry.

An hour later, I had somewhat calmed down. I was pretty embarrassed at the way I had lost my composure. But then again, it was Ron and Lavender. I knew it was OK to lose my cool in front of them. The day I spent with Ron and company went quite quick. Ron and I worked on our speeches and Lavender and I talked for a while. It felt good to talk to her. I hadn't in a long time. The four kids were cute as pie and I got to spend a little time with them too. I found that the time I spent with them was too short. But, the wake was tomorrow and I had to get back to Hogwarts to work on some last minute details. I was leaving Ron and Lavender late Wednesday night and got to Hogwarts in the early hours of Thursday.

After about four hours of 'sleep', if that's what you want to call tossing and turning, I woke up to get ready for the wakes. I wore my most elegant black dress and styled my hair in the way Harry liked best. I somehow knew that's how he would want it. At nine o'clock I went to the Great Hall to find it half full with students. They looked at me with surprise. I didn't bother saying anything to them, I ate quickly and left. The wake was starting at ten. Since it was nine thirty, I played our song one last time. I went into time one last time and was in total bliss. Then the song ended and I was hurtled into reality- Harry was gone.


	2. The Ending of the Beginning (yeah, makin...

Author's Note: Here is the second part of my first romantic story. You need to have read the first part in order to understand this part. This one is a bit longer. I think this part is pretty strange, but then again I wrote it! As usual, I don't own the characters in here- J.K. Rowling does. I don't own the song, The Prince You Charmed, either- that belongs to Youngstown and they belong to Hollywood Records. Review- no flames, don't sue, Constructive criticism welcome- please!

* Sunrise *

The wakes were horrible. It was closed casket- of course- and there were hundreds of people crying. People that knew Harry, people who didn't know Harry, it didn't matter, they were all crying. I, for one of the first times in years, saw my old school friends. The only problem with this picture was that every one of them was upset. I was being comforted by many who knew my past and I saw many students looking at me strangely. Why wouldn't they just leave me alone? I knew I had a lot to explain when I got back but I wasn't worried about that. I went home that day feeling much older than 24. I felt about 50. I think tragedy does that to you. 

The minute I got to my room, I feel asleep. I couldn't hold my head up anymore. I had the worst dreams ever that night. All included Voldemort. In one, Lord Voldemort had taken over the world because no one was alive that could defeat him. Everyone I knew and loved was dead. In another, I was the only one alive after a war and I was walking through oblivion. Harry was in the last one. He was fighting Voldemort and then…there was nothing. I had woken up, sweating and breathing really hard.

The next morning was worse than the first. Because I had had a horrible night sleep with the dreams, I got up late. So, I rushed around and skipped breakfast all together. However, I did get to the funeral on time. The funeral was very similar to the wakes. The only difference was that I didn't cry as much. I think I was cried out- in public. I got through my speech surprisingly well. Ron did well also and we both finished with tears in our eyes. We went out to dinner with some of our old school friends and it was like old times. I laughed a few times and it felt good. That night I learned an important lesson. I learned you can only paint with the colors you are given. I was given a couple bright colors and a couple dull. I was determined to make the best of them-.

The next two days, Saturday and Sunday, were spent in my room. I wasn't ready to face the world yet. When Monday came, I was ready though. My eyes were pretty puffy, I had cried all weekend. But I was ready.

At breakfast, I walked in with the other teachers and immediately it got a little quieter. I was actually getting used to it by now. I knew it was because of me-I was a teacher, did they honestly think I was that dense? I didn't say anything, instead sat down with the teachers and began to eat. I wasn't going to give my explanations here, it wasn't the time nor the place.

My first class was, ironically, the Gryffindor first years. It seemed fit that they were the first ones to get my explanations since this whole problem started while I was teaching them. I waited for everyone to settle into their seats and get quiet. That took quite a while because I didn't tell them to be silent. If they wanted to get an explanation, they would have to be quiet. It was that simple. 

Finally, the class was silent. Every single pair of eyes was on me and I knew it. I took a deep breath and started. "Class, I'm sure all of you would like an explanation for my recent behavior. Last Monday Harry Potter died. You were all here when I got the Daily Prophet. I was shocked. Then that night, at dinner, I came in late and you all saw me break down and start sobbing. You must've seen that the other teachers were upset, of course, who wouldn't be? Yet, I was the only one who came to dinner a mess, late because I had been spending the previous hours sobbing on my bed. Then I start crying again, in front of you all. I've heard the rumors that have been going around, trying to explain my behavior. Let me tell you right now, I am not Lord Voldemort, nor would I ever have the intention to kill Harry."

I could tell I had everyone of the kids attention. Even little Bobby Walenger, the one who never pays attention in any class and is always in detention because of that fact, was looking at me with his eyes wide open.

"Like I said, I would never in a million years try to kill Harry. See-" I stopped in mid sentence. I had been drowned out by some loud noise. Listening more closely, I realized the noise was music.

I've heard time and time again,

How all things fall apart,  
How nothing lasts forever,

Well, they're wrong,  
Cause through the thick and thin and the nights that seemed so long,  
You were there without a worry, 

You stood strong. 

I gasped. Why would anyone play that? Why would anyone play it so loud? Didn't they know that that song caused me to have a rush of memoirs and caused me to have a lot of grief? Didn't they know that the song playing now was special to me, it was like a secret buried in one of the deepest and darkest chambers of my heart? Why, now, of all times was it being played? I narrowed my eyes and smiled a very cruel smile. Whoever was playing that song was going to be caught- I was coming to get them. However was playing this sick and twisted joke wasn't going to get away, I would see to that. I ran out of the room, leaving a class of worried and confused first years behind me. Not knowing what to do, they followed me. The song was blaring in my head, I could hardly think straight. Determined, I ran to through the corridors like I was running a marathon. And I was- a marathon of love.

You've got the key to my heart,

Right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm,  
And you'll never have to worry,

Never want for nothing,  
Cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed.

I was almost at my dorm when I paused. I had to get rid of the rush of thoughts that had just confused me. I had to know what I was going to do when I got to my room. I couldn't just walk in without a plan. First of all, I was going to find out who the person who played the song was. They were going to get fired or expelled, I would see to that. Second, I would find out how they had the knowledge to play the CD player so loud. The other teachers and I had the knowledge but no one else had learned that yet. It was a very advanced spell that included enchanting a Muggle object (the CD player). Third, I would turn off the song and go back to my classroom and continue on with my explanation. Right. It wasn't that easy. The person in my room was probably Voldemort but it didn't matter. I was going to find him. 

It seems so long ago,

That my world was upside down,  
When my life was filled with tears and the skies were gray  
But then you came around,  
I never felt love so profound,  
I never knew that happiness could feel this way.

I marched up to the entrance of my dorm and shouted my password- Hogwarts (OK, I know I'm not original)- and climbed in. I ran up the narrow staircase that led to my dormitory. I could hear my students clambering in after me but I didn't have to patience, nor the time, to turn around and tell them to leave. I arrived in my room with little breath, prepared to face whoever was there. All I could hear was the song.

You've got the key to my heart,

Right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm,  
And you'll never have to worry,

Never want for nothing,  
Cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed.

I was standing in the little living room of my room. This is where the CD player was located. I didn't move to the CD player, instead I stood in the center of the living room with my hands on my hips. I felt like a first year. The real first years were all standing behind me waiting for me to make a move. They didn't have to wait long. 

"OK, who ever is in here is UNAUTHORIZED and will be removed from this room forever. And if I have any say in what your future is, I will have you expelled if you are a student and fired if you are a teacher! Show yourself now!" I shouted in my most strict voice, knowing I sounded like a madman. There was no answer.

I'll shout it out to the heavens,  
Thank God for your love, all the things that you do. 

You've got the key to my heart,

Right here in my arms,  
I'll keep you safe and warm,  
And you'll never have to worry

Never want for nothing  
Because I'm, I'm the prince you charmed.

The song ended and I was still standing there. The person certainly was thoughtful; I'd give them that. They had put the CD onto repeat. The song started again. I knew the person was still in there, there was no way for the person to escape. If he/she had done so earlier, I would have seen them. There was only one way to my room and I took the path. The only person I knew that had an Invisibility Cloak was Harry but he would never use it again. 

I walked into my bedroom and saw no one. I walked into the small bathroom but no one was there either. I walked out again to the living room and saw my students standing there, confused. Clearly, they thought I had lost my mind. I was beginning to believe that too.

Suddenly, I felt hands cover my eyes. I gasped and spun around. No one was there. Then, I felt the hands over my eyes again and this time it was my students who gasped. I heard someone say something along the lines of 'There are hands but no body!' I stood there with the hands on my eyes, waiting for them to go down to my throat. I wasn't going to waste my time struggling now when I was sure the mysterious person was Voldemort and he had drawn me with the song to kill me. I would struggle later, when I was in more danger. I suppose it was stupid of me not to twist and try to get out of the grasp that bound me but I was still confused and energy less. I seemed to have no energy anymore, ever since Harry died.

More gasps came from behind me; I could see nothing because of the hands. The gasps became whispers and I could hear the first years speaking. "Look, a body but no head!' 'Who is holding Professor Granger?' 'Should we get help?' 'Why isn't she struggling?' were some of the whispers. I wanted to say something but, for some reason, couldn't. Seconds later came 'There's his head!' 'Who is it?'

Then the body with the head no one could recognize spoke. "I should have known that you wouldn't struggle Hermione. You always were brave. You haven't changed a bit. I've missed you so much, you know. Have you missed me as much as I missed you?" came the breathy, familiar voice.

I think you could have heard a pin drop. Everyone was waiting for my response. The students were all wondering who was the person who missed me was and the man who was preventing me from seeing was wondering if I had missed him. I almost laughed out loud. What a stupid question! 

I quickly turned and looked at my 'assailant'. "Harry!" I squealed. "Harry, is that you? I've missed you like crazy, I can't-" For the second time that day I stopped in mid sentence. Actually, this time I was cut off. But not by words. For the first time in over five years, I got to kiss Harry Potter. I think it was the most passionate kiss either of us had ever experienced. All I knew was that I didn't want it to end. And it didn't-not for a while. When we finally pulled apart, I looked him in his eyes and smiled.

"Harry, I don't think you know how much I've missed you. When it was thought that you were dead, I was always crying. Ask any one of my students, they saw me last Monday. I got the newspaper and dismissed class right there. I was in my room for the next few hours, crying my eyes out. Then I went down to dinner and I was a mess- my mascara running and I looked awful. But I didn't care- you were gone. I broke down in front of every single person at Hogwarts and I have been miserable ever since. I didn't think I was ever going to be OK. I've missed you so much!" I said, all in one breath.

"Herm, I have lots to tell you but not now. Shh, it's OK. I'm here." He said as I started to cry. He held me in his arms and comforted me just like he did so many years ago. I looked up at him with tears in my eyes- but they were happy tears. 

He bent to kiss me again and then again. It was really weird standing in the middle of my tiny living room, with our song blasting in the background, a bunch of my students watching us, and we were oblivious to it all. My world was spinning at these strange turn of events. I mean, how many people make out with their supposedly dead boyfriends in front of their 11-year-old students? Not many, but I was one of the few. I don't know how long we stood there, lips entwined, but it was a good while. The first years seemed bound to the scene, no one wanted to leave. 

Soon I heard Professor Dumbledore coming up the stairs. He was obviously going to see what was making the racket. He broke through the wave of the first years watching the scene. He stopped short at the sight of Harry.

"Harry! Harry Potter?! Alive? It can't be! Who would have thought? The news coverage, the funerals, the doctors, all that and you are alive! What wonderful news! I'm sorry that I'm going to have to break up this, er, um, reunion but it is vital that I get the full details and report them to the Ministry." Dumbledore said. 

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, could I come with you? I haven't seen Harry in over five years and I don't want to leave him again. I have to hear his story." I begged. I was determined not to go back teaching. Did Dumbledore really think I was going to be able to concentrate when my boyfriend was back? He mustn't have, because he smiled and nodded.

With Harry's arm around me, I walked out of my now crowded dorm and into the equally as crowded hallway. It seemed that with the song blasting so loudly, it had attracted the attention of everyone at Hogwarts. Many gasped when they saw Harry and I didn't blame them. He was supposed to be dead, right? I even had to pinch myself to make sure I was awake. It hurt, so that meant I was awake. In Dumbledore's office, we sat. Dumbledore turned to Harry and smiled. 

"You know, Harry, I can't even begin to explain how happy I am that you are alive. But I have a ton of questions to ask. How did this mix up ever take place? Why was your wand found next to the body? Whose body was that, if it wasn't yours? Why didn't you come here until today? How did you get in without anyone seeing you? Alive! What a extraordinary turn of events!"

"Wow, Professor, that sure was a lot of questions. OK, first of all, the body everyone thought was mine was really Voldemort's. I had spent the better part of five years searching for him. I found his hiding and also found a much stronger Voldemort. He hadn't resurfaced in such a while because he was biding his time and getting stronger all the while. About a week ago, we had a royal wizard's duel. I had no second, he had no second. It was more of an 'if you die than I am the greater wizard' duel. Both of our wands were protected from many dark spells. To make a long story short, I was losing badly. I summoned my last ounce of strength and said one of the oldest and most advanced spells I knew. It created a ball of fire and I threw it at him. I guess I did a good job at the spell because next thing I knew he was dead- burnt to a crisp. I blacked out then and woke up about ten hours later. Voldemort's followers had all deserted the camp. They must have seen that Voldemort wasn't there to protect them because they had all fled. Why they didn't come after me is still a mystery to me. But I do know that I was glad they didn't come after me! I was still very weak and I walked to the cave I was staying, packed up the few things I had and walked away from it all. There was no need for me to stay. I totally forgot about my wand.

"I took so long to get here because I kept stopping to rest. I was weak and had to hitchhike rides from Muggles. Plus, I didn't have my wand. Muggle were the only way I could possible get here alive. Finally I arrived at Hogwarts. Somehow, I still had my Invisibility Cloak and the door was open. I really think that you should get that lock fixed- you were worried about Voldemort coming back? Anyway, I got the password for Herm's room from the talking mirror right by the opening. I bribed it with the possibility of moving it to a place where it would be more used. Mirrors, they are so gullible if they think they will get something! So, then I saw the CD and the CD player and I got my brilliant idea. I knew that you would come down and see who was in your room. The rest is history." Harry took a deep breath and put his arm around me.

"Wow, quite a story. You are really one of the only ones who could have pulled that off. Thank you very much for everything you have done Harry- killing Voldemort! You really are one of the best wizards alive. You are going to have to repeat that story for the Ministry of Magic when they arrive, which should be any minute. Perhaps after that, you should go and get Ron? He was quite sad when you 'died'. It will be quite a big surprise to see you standing at the door, won't it?"

---------

Four exhausting hours later, Harry, Ron, the other professors and I were eating dinner in the Great Hall. Harry had been interviewed by all the wizarding newspapers and magazines known to wizards, at least that is what it seemed like. Ron and I had been interviewed also. Owls had been flying every where today and classes had been called off. All students knew about Harry and I. I felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I wasn't hiding my past, everyone knew, and I was happy. Harry was going to stay in my dorm and Ron was going to go home later tonight. 

I was still getting stares from students, though now for different reasons. Now they were stares of disbelief, saying 'You were Harry Potter's girlfriend for over five years and you never said anything about it? What are you crazy?' Before the stares had said, 'Harry Potter died, it is sad but get over it. It's not like you knew him or anything!' I didn't mind at all though, in fact I ignored them.

Later that night, Harry and I sat around my living room, making up for lost time. Earlier that night he had disappeared, saying he had something to pick up. He wouldn't tell me what he got, just smiled when I asked. I think I was about to find out what it was though. He had disappeared again and came out of the bedroom with his hands behind his back.

"Close your eyes, Herm. Don't open them till I tell you to," instructed Harry. I obediently closed my eyes and waited. I heard rustling and then "Open your eyes."

Harry was on his knees and in his hands was a big, beautiful diamond ring. He took a breath and said to me, "Hermione, I love you more than anything on this planet. I would die for you, without any second thoughts. Will you marry me?"

At first, I didn't say anything. It wasn't that I was considering turning Harry down, it was more just sheer shock of the idea of marrying Harry. Realizing that Harry was getting nervous I was going to turn him down, I answered quickly. "Harry, you have no idea what this means to me. Of course I will marry you! I love you sooo much!"

A grin that could have lit up the entire Muggle island of Manhattan on the darkest night spread across Harry's face as he slipped the ring onto my finger. I think I had a smile on my face just as big as Harry's. I was to be Hermione Potter- I liked that name. I leaned against Harry, feeling more content than I had in over five years. 

---------

It was six o'clock in the morning when I woke up. I rolled over in my bed and spied Harry sleeping on the small couch in the living room. _What a great guy_, I thought. _Didn't even ask to sleep with me last night. He really is a dream come true._ I went over to his sleeping figure, grinning at how cute he could be even when he was sleeping. I lightly rubbed his nose. Harry moved his head but I kept rubbing. Finally an annoyed Harry opened his eyes and put on a pout. 

"Why are you waking me up that way? A shake would have done the trick," he complained.

"I know. But you are really cute when you are grumpy." I replied. At this, Harry grabbed me into a huge bear hug and started tickling me. I am a very ticklish person and shrieked very loudly. Anyone that hadn't known what was going on would have thought someone was murdering me. 

Some time later, we straightened up and started to get ready for breakfast. We had some pretty big news to announce.

__

Six months later

"…I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." proclaimed the priest. I breathed a sigh of relief- I knew I could do this. Harry lifted my veil and kissed me as everyone clapped and whistled. We turned simultaneously and walked down the aisle hand in hand. We got showered in rice (a Muggle tradition that wizards followed for one reason or another) as we got into an elegant car that was going to transport us to Hawaii, our honeymoon spot. Harry and I were now married, I was Hermione Potter.

The car was called a limo and had been enchanted to fly and to be invisible to all non-magic people. Harry got special treatment, he was a hero after all. And I was now the hero's wife. Who would have thought?

---------

"Herm, honey, I don't think you should be walking all over the place right now," exclaimed a nervous Harry. Harry wasn't normally nervous but now he had a good reason to be nervous, he was going to be a father after all. I was now nine months pregnant with our first child. The baby was due on August 27, just two days away. Harry was more protective of me than ever. I couldn't go outside, I couldn't walk around, and I couldn't even make myself something to eat, all because Harry was a very worrisome person towards the unborn. I had learned that the hard way the past couple months. But I just smiled at him and nodded. No point in arguing anymore. It took up too much energy. I didn't seem to have much energy anymore- it took a lot to keep me and my other self cool these days. Even with the air conditioning, the heat was murderous. 

Five hours, extremely boring hours, later I was sick of soap operas. Harry was in the kitchen, making dinner. I was enjoying watching a man cook- it was quite funny. Harry was actually halfway decent at it, it came from all the years with the Dursley's. Suddenly a sharp pain in my stomach told me something. It was time. I cleared my throat and Harry gave me a sharp glance that said, 'Now?' He smiled when I nodded and ran to get the car. We had decided to drive Muggle style to the hospital months ago. I climbed in and we were off.

"Congratulations Mrs. Potter, you have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." said the nurse. I grinned and Harry laughed with relief. We had a baby! Harry and I had decided on names just a few days ago. For a boy, it was going to be Daniel Patrick. Boys names had been easy to figure out, we had a lot more trouble deciding on a girl's name. Finally, we settled on Callie Lynn. It was a cross between Catherine, which I wanted, and Allyson (nickname Allie), which Harry wanted. Callie looked almost exactly like Harry; she was definitely his daughter. Callie had the wild black hair that was so hard to control. She had his smile and that adorable scar! But I noticed she did have my eyes. My eyes were bright blue and Callie's were almost the same shade.

Ron was going to be the Callie's godfather Lavender the godmother. Sirius had been cleared of all charges when Harry, Ron and I were in our fifth year. He had found Pettigrew and brought him to the Ministry of Magic. There had been a trial and Sirius was declared innocent. Pettigrew was given the Dementor's Kiss. Anyway, Sirius was going to be Callie's 'grandfather', as she had no living grandparents on Harry's side.

The next few days were spent in the hospital bed with tons of visitors. Harry was almost always at the hospital with me and holding Callie. Ron, Lavender, and their clan visited, my mom and dad came to see their grandchild (I was quite surprised- they seemed to hate each other ever since the divorce but they put their differences aside for Callie and me), as did Sirius, and many of my co-workers came. Remus Lupin came by the last day I was there, as it had been a full moon the night of Callie's birth. A ton of my students came by to see me too. The term was starting in three days and many students had taken time out of their busy shopping schedules to come and see me. I was so honored that they came by. I wasn't even going to be teaching them this year; I was taking maternity leave to be with Callie. Remus was filling in for me, there had been a discovery made about a potion that made him totally safe during the full moon- even safer than the Wolfsbane potion made him. The only bad part about the potion was he still transformed. Nevertheless, the Minister of Magic, still Cornelius Fudge, agreed to let him teach. 

When I was finally allowed to go home with Callie, I was met with a large banner with flashing paint that read, "Welcome home Hermione and Callie!" I looked at Harry and gave him a kiss. He was so thoughtful.

I know that I am going to have to work hard these next few months. Callie is going to keep me really busy and I am going to have to be able to keep up with her. I have a feeling that I am going to be really tired all the time. But I would never give up this life for anything. I have a loving husband and a beautiful daughter, both of whom I would die for. The best part of all this is I know Harry is alive and well. There is no more guilt about letting him leave to find Voldemort or sorrow because he might have died. Just the thought that I can live my life with him. Which is exactly what I am going to do. Because I know that I have the key to his heart- and always will.

Author's Note # 2- There you go! Pretty surprising, huh? I would never in my right mind kill off Harry! By the way, Jaxx- you figured out my plot line! That wasn't supposed to happen. I've had the idea to make the bodies be mixed up and everything for a long time- and then you come along and ruin it! J/k! But I did have the idea for a while, ever since I started writing it. Anyway, I just want to say that I'm not sure what Hermione's eye color is. I don't remember it being mentioned in any of the books, if they did state what color they are, sorry! I wanted them blue in this story, so they are. Please don't tell me that they are brown or green or orange, they are blue now, so there! :grins: Sorry, if I came off nasty there! Anyway, please fill out the box below!

* Sunrise *

Thursday, March 16, 2000


End file.
